Sonic and Amy's Hanging Tree
by isabella's rose
Summary: A special song creates a night of surprises for Sonic and Amy. Sonamy (Spoiler alert for Mocking jaly of hunger games
1. The Hanging Tree romance

_The Hanging Tree from Mockingjay_

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told to run, so we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree


	2. Another day, another winning

**Sonic and Amy's Hanging Tree**

**Don't read this if you have not read Huger Games: MockingJay! There is a lemon in this so if you read this already, just go straight to the lemon. If some of my story seems familiar and out of fanfictions already made, please don't be mad. I got the idea out of the stories: Am I Hurting You?, Cotton Candy lemonised version and Slapjack and this is my first fanfiction. I just love those stories so I am putting them together into one story. I'm sorry if this is mostly Slapjack. Please no flames.**

**Ages: **

**Sonic: 19**

**Amy: 17**

Sonic was running down his street that he shared with Amy. He saw Christmas decorations were up due to the fact that Christmas was coming. He stopped at a lamppost to look at the stars and was enjoying the view.

His enjoyment was interrupted when he heard a piano playing from a distance. He followed the sound and it led to Amy's house. It was different from all of Amy's piano playing. He saw that Amy was wearing a santa dress that went down to her feet and santa slippers. He noticed that she was about to sing so he listened.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

These lyrics were different and familiar to him somehow. She started singing again so he stopped thinking.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

The more she sang the song, the more he thought the song familiar was to him. He accidentally tapped her window and Amy turned to see what the noise was and saw it was Sonic, but she continued singing without the piano.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

She opened her window to let Sonic in. He was confused about the song and how Amy can sing without a required instrument to be played. She sang the last verse of the song with the piano so he can know what the song was supposed to sound like.

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree _

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Amy stopped singing, but finished her piano playing. After she finished, she asked him, "Why did you tap my window, Sonikku?"

He felt embarrassed to answer her question. Yet, he said, "I just wanted to hear you more clearly and that you can be with someone who you can trust to sing to and i think you have a beautiful voice and also, how long have you known that song for?"

She was blushing in embarrassment that Sonic the Hedgehog thought she has a beautiful voice and that he wanted to hear her voice. She was happy otherwise. She saw Sonic give her a look that she knew which meant "Can you please sing that song again?" and she was confused. She asked, "do you really want me to sing "The Hanging Tree" again?"

Sonic nodded then raised an eyebrow. Did she know this song for a long time, but never sang it to anybody? She started playing the piano again in the same way as she did earlier. She then started singing again.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Amy finished singing, but continued playing. She asked him, "Why did you want me to play the song for you, Sonikku?" She turned while asking. She saw Sonic going crazy in a scrunched up ball position. She was confused. Sonic the Hedgehog was going crazy. She didn't understand why he was going crazy.

Sonic then said, "sing it again. I will explain after you're done singing."

After she sang the song again for the third time that day and night, Sonic said, "If there's one thing that no one knows about me is that the song causes me to go all crazy and I could just do something devious." He laughed evilly when he finished. She was scared at what Sonic was thinking.

He stood up still smiling evilly. He saw Amy running to her room and followed her there.

She stopped in her room and closed the door behind her and locked the door. She turned and sighed in relief. That was until she saw Sonic behind her on her bed with no shirt on. He got up and walked up to her just before she turned to unlock the door. The lock was jammed. Sonic then grabbed Amy's arms and pinned her to the wall.

He licked his lips, thinking, "I bet she taste sweet." Amy saw this and tried to move from his grip, but his grip was too strong. Then suddenly, he kissed her on the lips. Pretty hard, might i add. Amy thought that Sonic kissing her was a dream, until Sonic slid his tongue into her mouth. She started kissing back after two seconds. Her head was hurting because her head was pressed to the wall. So Sonic picked her up, still kissing her and settled her on the bed. He then deepened the kiss. Amy moaned because she always knew Sonic was a great kisser. Sonic was getting more crazier because he is playing the song in his head. With his tongue in her mouth, he flicked her tongue and started swirling it. Amy was surprised because she never knew he had a strong side to kissing. He picked Amy up still kissing her and moved her to the middle of the bed and flipped her around. Amy felt dominant being on top. She slid her tongue into Sonic's mouth and played with his tongue.

Sonic thought, "I should have made her sing a long time ago. She is a really good kisser, and she taste sweet, just as I predicted."

Amy thought, "MM Whatever Sonic thought of doing, he is really good at it."

Amy got goosebumps when Sonic started rubbing her back. She then thought of something, but she knew it would disappoint Sonic. As if he knew what she was thinking, Sonic pulled away and said, "let's play a game of Slapjack. But if you get slapped, you have to take off a part of clothing."

"What?!" Amy played normal slapjack, but not this.

"Uh...Alright, but I'm very good at the game so, prepared to be naked!" Amy threatened. Sonic grinned. Amy and Sonic began throwing down cards one by one in unison.

"2/4, 5/7, K/J, A/8, 3/3...!"

_Slap!_

Amy stared at her hand in disbelief, "you cheated!"

"My hand was there first. You gotta' strip a piece of your clothes Amy." She kicked off her slippers.

"Spoil Sport."

"7/4, 9/10, 2/3, 3/2, A/2, K/K"

_Slap!_

Sonic frowned, and kicked his shoes off as well. Amy stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You're on!" Sonic geared up for action.

Moments Later...

Amy stared dead in Sonic's face, his shirt was off and his socks and shoes...While Amy removed her slippers head band, and bracelets.

"7/6, 5/7, 8/Q, Q/J, 10/10.

_Slap!_

Amy stared at her hand...Which one again...Failed her. She shook her head as she felt the evils of being a sore loser.

"Ha! All you have left is your damn dress! Take it off!" Sonic shouted and pointed at her. Amy pouted.

"You suck," She muttered.

"I don't care, take it off!" Amy began unbuttoning the back of her dress before letting her dress fall down from her shoulders. She let it rest on top of her chest as she waited to start playing, she wasn't fooling Sonic though.

"All of it..." He added as he leaned in on the table making sure to give her some gloats.

"Fine!" Amy tore the dress off and got up on her knees, revealing her undergarment, "Prepare for the worse!" She shouted.

"J/J"

_Slap!_

Amy gave Sonic a big glare, and a big grin. Sonic shook his head in disbelief, "You tainted that hand!"

"Take your pants off!" She ordered. Sonic kicked them off and threw them at her. Amy giggled as she stared at Sonic in his boxers...Who he himself seemed to be very bold about uncovering his body.

"5/6, J/Q, Q/Q."

_Slap!_

Amy smiled, "Your boxers." She reminded.

"What? NO!" Sonic jumped up, "You had more clothes than I did!"

"You lost! Take'em off!" Amy stood up and ordered. She pounced on him. Sonic fell off balance and right onto her carpeted floor. Amy sat stiffly on his stomach, with her arms folded.

"Take'em off, I won!" She squealed.

"Alright, but you gotta' take your panties off." He bargained.

"No! I won!" She ordered. Sonic sat up staring dead at her.

"Take your panties off."

"Why."

"Because...Uh...I said so?"

"Not good enough." She nodded 'no'. Sonic grabbed Amy by her waist and swung her to his bed. He got on top of her.

"A ha! Table's are turned." He said in this rusty pirate accent. Holding down each of her arms with his strong grip. Amy giggled at his little joke.

"Now, take'em off, or I'll do it."

"But...I won." She didn't want to let go her win against Sonic, this was the first time she's won anything against him.

"Alright. You win." Sonic said sitting back up.

"Really?" She sprung up with a smile. Sonic gave her a strong evil grin.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm a teen...A very active teen I might add."

"So?" She didn't understand the point in adding that to this debate.

"Take your panties off, or I'll yank'em off!" Sonic ordered playfully. Amy huffed and began making her way off the bed.

"Oh no you don't." Sonic grabbed Amy and slammed her playfully back on the bed, tickling her all over. Amy laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop!...Stop!" She squealed between giggles. Sonic smiled and placed his muzzle between on the nape of her neck, before muttering once again.

"Take your panties off, please?" For some reason, his wet nose tickling her neck gave her this hot sensation running all over her body. She could feel his fingers tracing every line, or curve on her body, making this feeling worse...Or better.

"Why?" She asked once more.

"Because..." He shot his head up, "I'm having this bad craving."

"A craving." Amy sat herself up dully.

"Yes...A craving...For you." He whispered in her ear. Amy's body felt numb as those words played over in her mind. She turned her head to him slowly, only to be met by a pair of lips. Sonic the Hedgehog, was kissing Amy Rose, in their undergarments, on his bed, in his house. Amy's mind went crazy as she felt his lips slowly suck on hers. At first her body wanted to reject it, reject him, the thought of leaving now crossed her mind, until he forced his tongue in her mouth, and massaged every inch of her tongue. He tasted like erotic spices from the islands. That's right, Sonic was from the South Islands. Soon after all the teases his tongue forced Amy to undergo her tongue began dancing along with his. She could feel all the saliva they were exchanging, and the moans that were escaping her mouth. Sonic pulled back and sat up.

"You taste like sugar."

"You taste like salsa." Sonic choked at her remark and smiled. She then jumped up and forced her lips on his once again, only it was her turn to be the boss. She began sucking hard on his bottom lip causing this rush of blood to fill his lip. Her lips held a tight grip on his skin as she moved up and around his mouth. Oddly, Sonic stuck his tongue out and left it out. She looked at him wondering why. Just then she allowed her mouth to envelop his tongue as she began sucking his tongue alone. His tongue wiggled in her mouth as the two tongues mated-if you say.

Sonic pulled Amy back down on his bed and began kissing down her neck strongly, leaving dark marks all over. Soon he started licking her fur, down to her collar bone. She giggled at the slight tease he placed her skin in. Automatically Sonic began sliding her panties down to her ankles and off. Amy shot up in shock.

"What are you doing!" She screamed.

"Relax, I bet your as sweet down there, as your lips." He guessed. Amy made a sour face as he pushed her head back on the pillow. Just then he grabbed her whole body and twisted it so that legs hung off the side of her bed.

"It's easier like this." He muttered. Sonic then grabbed her legs and lifted them in the air, opening her vagina. Amy sat back up.

"Don't kiss that!" She screamed, but it was too late, Sonic was already giving her opening light pecks across her skin. This tingle filled up her body before she allowed herself to drop again. He then dragged his tongue across her pulsating crotch, tasting every inch of her. After a while, it turned rosy-red, receiving a chuckle from Sonic. He allowed one leg to fall as he removed his glove from his hand. Slowly-aware of her tightness-he allowed his index finger to slide inside. Which created little problem since he got her quite moist in that area. Slowly he allowed his finger to slide back and forth, inside and out of her femininity. Small wet sounds filled his ears, only creating this pleasuring mood for him. The sounds were very squishy, and very arousing. He looked up to stare at Amy while half his mind was pre-occupied with fingering her.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"I...I can't think Sonic." She moaned. He grinned, she was being pleased. He began adding his middle finger in to heighten the pleasure. His pace quickened as small moans were heard from the bed. He wanted to make her crazy, the only way a girl could. He positioned his mouth in front of her 'love-button' as he allowed his tongue to give her a quick dab. A shriek came out of Amy's mouth as he dabbed his tongue over and over. Sonic began tonguing her button hard, pressing on it with his force, as his tongue wiggled on it. Amy's moans got louder and more uneven.

"Sonic...Oh...God." She was at a lost of words. She threw her body up to watch what he was doing as the slight beads of sweat dripped from her face. It only made it more pleasurable to watch his hands and tongue in action. Amy closed her eyes as she allowed her mind to feel only what he was doing, and nothing else around them. A loud scream echoed the house as Amy's body gave in to his demand.

Sonic could feel the easy slide in and out, she had reached her climax and she was very, very moist. Her fluids dribbled out of her and down her backside as she panted heavily. Sonic began his clean up, as he licked every drop that touched her delicate fur. He even decided to clean inside, as he slid his tongue in to feel and taste her warmth. Amy fell backwards as he stood up.

"You are sweet." He muttered softly, she could hear his warm voice clearly. She felt the weight of the bed increase as his body hovered over her. He snaked his arms around her back and unclipped her bra. He peeled her bra off her body as he positioned his mouth over one of her nipples, which were fully erect. He extended his tongue and began slashing at her nipple, receiving moans from each slash. He then enveloped her nipple in his mouth and began sucking delicately on her breast. He cupped her breast as his fingers trailed in search of the other nipple, once discovered Sonic began slightly tweaking her other nipple. Amy's could feel the sensation start all over again, wondering if it'll ever end. Her body started leaking once again as he sucked on her. He lifted his head to meet her. A small kiss was all he allowed for her lips as he began to pull his boxers down.

"I have such a bad boner...It hurts." He said. Amy giggled at his comment. She wanted to make him go crazy as well. She pulled herself to sit up even though her body grew lazy. She made him lay back as she placed her hands over his very erect penis, and began slowly massaging it. Sonic jumped at first touch but the feeling overwhelmed him, allowing her to continue what she was doing. He closed his eyes and rested his head back as he moaned. Her name escaped his lips as she giggled at his reactions depending on where she put her hands. She got this odd idea to anything and everything to make him nuts-no pun intended. Amy lowered her head and extended her tongue, causing Sonic to shoot up, but the pleasure was overwhelming his body was incased in numbness as he dropped back to the bed, gripping the sheets.

Amy allowed his swollen member to enter his mouth, she slowly sucked on the tip before going down halfway on his shaft. With every suck her lips returned to his tip as she tongued all around it, allowing as much saliva on it to make it run smoothly. Sonic was indeed going nuts, his body felt crazy as his mind ran a thousand miles an hour. With each 'round' Amy made it better and better, until he knew the end was coming soon. Sonic sat up and lifted her head up. She looked at him confused.

"Did I do it wrong?" She was in total embarrassment if she performed oral wrong.

"No...I don't want it to end so soon." He said, his face was covered in sweat as his eyes revealed his fatigue. He grabbed her by her legs and positioned his drenched manhood in front of her opening. He hovered his body over her as he picked her legs up and rested them intertwined on his back. She allowed him to enter, though as they said, it did hurt; but he did it so smoothly and got her fluids prepared it felt like heaven within a few moments. Sonic began pumping his body hard inside her as she let out several screams along with it. He got faster with ever dip. It pace was very uneven and he sped up and slowed down when he felt like it. Amy screamed as his body rubbed her walls. The light rose hedgehog was shaking with nervousness and excitement, though when he broke her walls, she was flinching, her insides getting very tight.

Sonic moved his lips from her lips to her ear, whispering 'Relax'. He grabbed her legs and bended them with her knees up in the air and feet placed on the mattress, so it was easier to spread her flower. Then he pushed himself back up with his shaft still inside her, grabbing her legs and placing them on his shoulder as he bucked her like a wild man.

Amy started to moan and scream as he thrusted her, she started to please herself, though, as she massaged her breasts. Sonic had also massaged her ankles as he went even faster. He then also licked her legs, making her go crazier than ever. Her wet juices were spraying everywhere, even on Sonic. Amy was starting to get more waves of please throughout her whole body, not even stopping for a second. Her moans and screams were like sweet music to Sonic, and he went a bit harder.

After a couple minutes, his body was starting to hurt from all the thrusting, but yet, he still wasn't at his full pleasure yet, so he then removed her legs from his shoulders and moved Amy on top. It felt so good for a change to let a girl be on top for once.

Amy felt like the leader when she was on top and so she started to ride on top of him like a bronco. He grabbed her waist to support her as he moved her up and down. He also was twisting her nips and pinching them and she was moaning like a good girl should. She also was feeling his shaft getting harder and pulsing, which left weird to her...in a good way. He was inching closer and closer to his climax. He didn't want it to end so soon though; he still wanted more. He stopped Amy for a minute, stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist with her wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, then Sonic moved to the wall, where Amy's back was against it. He grabbed her ample derriere and started to buck her wildly again.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Sonic kissed her neck as he still was fucking her like a big bad pony. Amy's sex was really wet so it made him easier for him to go faster. When she tightened up, his member reacted to it and was pulsating like crazy. The two hedgehogs was inching closer to their orgasm. The two were biting their lips, Amy moaning, and Sonic grunting.

Laying there in the heat of their passionate love-making, Amy snuggled her head into Sonic's neck. She yawned at her tiredness.

"What...A Saturday." Sonic muttered. Amy giggled as she erected her head. She poked her lips out as he kissed her dearly. She set her head back down in its resting place and closed her eyes.

"I love you..." He muttered. Amy smiled as her insides warmed up even more.

"I love you too, you always known that Sonic."

"Yeah...I guess I did."

**That's it for chaper one. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
